The Commonwealth of the Northern Mariana Islands (CNMI) Child Care and Development Fund (CCDF), as the lead proponent and implementer of this project, will engage other agencies such as the Northern Marianas College, Public School System (Early Head Start, Head Start, & Early Intervention Program), Commonwealth Health Corporation (Early Childhood Comprehensive System and Home Visiting Program), Department of Labor-Workforce Investment Agency (WIA), Department of Community and Cultural Affairs (DCCA) - Child Care Licensing Program, and Quality Rating Improvement System (QRIS) implementation consultants, in conducting the work of the CCDBG Implementation Research and Evaluation Planning Grant. Increasing Access to High Quality Care for Infants and Toddlers is the focus of this project as CCDF implements the requirements of the CCDBG Act of 2014. Two research questions will frame this project: (1) How does an increase in investment in quality improvement (from an increased infant and toddler care set aside) increase access to high quality care; and (2) How can state systems better support CCDF's efforts to increase access to high quality infant and toddler care? Because of CNMI CCDF's lack of experience and expertise in research and evaluation, the project approach will include participation from researcher partnerships to help create a data system, full participation in the research consortium, peer-learning opportunities, partnerships with state agencies, and flexibility in improving and incorporating lessons to be learned through the process.